


Bonds

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants to lose control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A request

Bucky wanted to lose control.

He wanted to lose responsibility of his body. His body that he felt trapped in, weighed down by that metal arm that seemed to dictate all of his movements and actions, fuel every bad memory he had. He wanted the one person who could pull him back from devastation every time to take responsibility of that body, the person who could make everything right to control it for him. So he asked.

“Steve?”

Steve looked up from the book he was reading. ‘Swallows and Amazons’. He had been buried in it for days.

“What’s up, Buck?”

Bucky walked over to Steve and sat down on the bed next to him. Steve put an arm around his waist and pulled him down to lie next to him, their backs resting against the headboard.

“I really want to try something,” Bucky said quietly, looking down so his eyelashes hid his eyes. Steve noticed the manoeuvre and tilted Bucky’s chin up so he was looking straight at him.

“What’s that then?” Steve teased smiling and pressing his nose against Bucky’s.

He could sense the anxiety radiating off of the soldier. He wanted to put him at ease as much as possible. Bucky opened his mouth to answer but faltered, unsure as to how to phrase his request.

“Bucky,” Steve sighed, stroking his hair, “Whatever it is, I’m sure I won’t mind.”

Bucky frowned but Steve gestured for him to carry on.

“I want…” Bucky paused, “Can you tie me up, you know, bondage?”

Steve raised his eyebrows and smiled, surprised at the request. Bucky was usually quite anxious, or just cautious around sex. But it made sense. The thing that made Bucky anxious around sex was the possibility of hurting Steve. Being bound would eliminate that worry for him.

“You sure?” Steve asked, playing with Bucky’s fingers absently, “It won’t make you panic?”

Bucky shook his head. He didn’t think that it would. If anything, it would calm him. When he was with HYDRA, after the urge to escape from the bunker had run dry, being restrained was the one way he knew he wouldn’t be punished. If he couldn’t fight, he wouldn’t be punished. This conditioning, no matter how morbid, gave Bucky some comfort in being immobile.

“Alright then,” Steve patted Bucky’s thigh, “When, you’re ready, I’ll be _more_ than happy.”

Steve kissed Bucky deeply. Bucky relaxed.


	2. A Relief

Steve ran his hands down the back of Bucky’s right arm, making the hair on it stand up. He kissed the back of Bucky’s neck, unusually exposed by the fact that his long hair was tied up in a messy knot to keep it out of his face.

“You busy?” Steve asked, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist.

He was standing at the kitchen table, using the laptop with slowly and carefully. Steve didn’t understand why he always stood up when he did things like this.

“No, I’m trying to turn the damn thing off,” Bucky’s brow was furrowed, tapping keys deftly.

Steve giggled and pressed the power button. Bucky threw his hands up in exasperation but Steve caught them, holding them above his head and pressing their lips together, deep and slow, letting his tongue brush the arch of Bucky’s lips with a ghosting movement. Bucky exhaled loudly, pulling Steve closer, sitting on the table so the Captain could stand between his legs.

“Do you want try it?” Steve whispered, “What we were talking about?”

Bucky hummed in agreement, not wanting to pause the kiss for too long. Steve held the soldier’s wrists, squeezing them and pulling them backward so they were behind his back. He held them there and continued the kissing.

“Come with me.”

Steve pulled Bucky to the bedroom, lowering the dimmer switch with his free hand.

“How much control do you want?” Steve asked simply.

Bucky thought. His first thought was ‘none’ but he didn’t want to seem too eager, still nervous at being given choices.

“I don’t want to be able to move my hands,” Bucky explained, “But tell me what you’re going to do.”

Steve nodded but paused realising he had nothing to actually tie Bucky’s hands with. He settled for his belt, sliding it out of the denim loops his jeans and straightening it between his hands, pulling it taught to test the strength and texture. It would do.

“Turn for me.”

The authority in Steve’s voice went straight to Bucky’s cock. His heart started to hammer in his chest, but for the first time in months, in was not due to anxiety or fear. Bucky turned with his back to Steve, allowing him to twist the thick strap of leather in a figure-eight around his wrists. Steve pulled the ends taught so Bucky’s hands were immobile.

“We need a safe-word, if you want me to stop,” Steve said, fiddling with the buckle of the belt so he didn’t have to hold it to keep it tight.

“Limit,” Bucky chose, “I don’t think we’ll need it.” Steve smiled making a mental note of the safe-word and kissing Bucky on the forehead.

“On your knees.”  


Bucky nearly moaned out loud at the command, dropping to his knees as quickly as his bound hands would allow without him toppling headlong into Steve. The Captain cupped the side of Bucky’s face with a strong hand, brushing his lips with his thumb.

Steve was happy Bucky was already topless, saving him the need to untie the belt or rather less politely rip of a shirt. Steve bent right down so he was on his knees in front of Bucky. He undid the soldier’s jeans, loosening them a little and shuffling them to mid-thigh. Bucky squirmed a little, desperate for friction but he composed himself. Steve was in control.

Steve started to rub Bucky’s shaft gently, feeling his own length engorge at the sound of Bucky moaning gently into the much needed stimulation, arms tied and looking so eager for touch.

“Good boy,” Steve praised, seeing Bucky twitch a smile at the praise.

Steve unbuttoned his own jeans before standing up in front of Bucky. He temped Bucky’s mouth open gently with a finger before guiding his shaft into Bucky’s mouth. The captain groaned quietly at the pleasure, but more at the sight of Bucky’s mouth sliding up and down his cock whilst he was so restrained gave Steve an exciting feeling of usefulness. Bucky was, for one, the calmest Steve had seen him in a long time, and the fact that Steve was providing comfort and ease to Bucky just by taking control turned him on massively.

Steve put his hands on the back of Bucky’s head, pressing gently to lure him deeper and battling with the overwhelming urge to thrust into the soldier’s mouth.

“You look so good like this,” Steve murmured, half to himself, looking down at Bucky with heated vision.

His cheeks were flushed, dark lashes brushing them and casting shadows in the dimly lit bedroom. His hair was falling out of the loose bun in tendrils around his face, sagging at the nape of his neck.

Steve backed away from the pleasure reluctantly, sensing his own proximity to orgasm before lifting Bucky onto his feet slowly.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve whispered, pulling Bucky toward him by his bound arms.

Bucky made a hoarse noise in the back of his throat at the tightening in the belt around his wrists. He felt a bead of precum run down his shaft. His knees trembled.

Steve wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s length, squeezing gently and holding on until he could feel the soldier’s pulse raise and his breathing quicken. Steve stepped closer and took them both into his hand at once, rubbing rhythmically. Their synchronised pleasure ebbed and flowed with the pace of Steve’s hand, his other one on the small of Bucky’s back to steady him.

“I’m…can I come?” Bucky panted for permission, his toes curling against the carpet.

Steve paused, smiling mischievously into Bucky’s neck. He waited until Bucky’s breathing had climbed into impatient gasps.

“You can come.” Bucky let go, spilling hot and white over Steve’s hands. The sensation pulled Steve to his peak instantly and he squeezed Bucky’s tied wrists through his orgasm.

Bucky’s knees gave way and Steve chuckled as he teased him back on to his knees.

Bucky rested his forehead against Steve’s thighs, content with the submissive kneeling and cloudy with pleasure. Steve lent forward to untie the belt around Bucky’s wrists.

“No,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s skin, “Leave it there for a while.”

 

 


End file.
